


Kissamadonna

by teapertti



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cats, M/M, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: Madonna istui ikkunalaudalla ja näki kaiken, menneen ja tulevan. Eikä se ollut edes suurin mysteeri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ajatus tähän ficciin syntyi, kun kyselin ystäviltäni kumman kaata JJ:n ja Michelen väliltä, onhan kummatkin hahmot varsin yksimielisesti todettu ystäväpiirissäni todella rasittaviksi tapauksiksi. Jossain vaiheessa aloin sitten miettiä, voisiko kaksikkoa shippaamalla kaksi miinusta muuttaa plussaksi. Vastaus tähän: "No, jos arsenikkia ja syanidia sekoittaa, neutraloivatko ne toisensa?"
> 
> Lukija päättäköön vastauksen.
> 
> Edit: Jaahas, mulle selvis tässä että ilmeisesti jossain canonissa joku on vahvistanut, että JJ ei ole ainoa lapsi?? No, tässä se nyt on.

Hän ei ollut odottanut sitä, että löytäisi sunnuntai-iltapäivänä Michele Crispinon istumassa asunnossaan olevalta sohvalta, kädessään lusikka ja purkillinen papuja tomaattikastikkeessa. Mutta siinä hän istui, jalat käsinojaa vasten heiluen.

"Varo Madonnaa", hän sanoi Jean-Jacquesille. Lusikka kilahti metallista säilyketölkkiä vasten.

"Sedän kissa. Se on tosi seurallinen." Jean-Jacques katsahti jalkojensa juureen. Toden totta, häntä oli jo kiirehtinyt tervehtimään paksujalkainen valkoinen kissa, jolla oli mustia laikkuja kasvoissaan ja suuret, vihreät silmät.

"Miten ihmeessä oikein pääsit sisään?" hän sai lopulta kysyttyä yllätysvieraaltaan. Tämä käänsi katseensa pois ateriastaan ja katsoi kaksion isäntään kulmat koholla.

"Kyllähän minä olen nähnyt, että säilytät vara-avainta alakerran postilokerossa olevassa kuoressa." Hämmentynyt hiljaisuus, Michelen kulmat painuvat ryppyyn.

"Et sinä kyllä välttämättä muista sitä. Se oli silloin joskus kun tulin tänne ensimmäistä kertaa." Hän oli oikeassa. Jean-Jacques ei muistanut siitä illasta mitään.  Oli omituinen ajatus, että jollakulla toisella oli yksityiskohtaisen tarkka muistikuva tapahtumasta, jota hän ei itse pystynyt palauttamaan mieleensä. Tai ei ehkä halunnut.

Madonna-kissa juoksi olohuoneen lattian poikki ja hyppäsi sohvan selkänojan kautta ikkunalaudalle. Michele laski kädessään olevan tölkin sohvan vieressä olevalle pöydälle.

"Miksi kissa?" Jean-Jacques kysyi. Hänen tyttöystävänsä olisi allerginen sen karvoille, ja ihmettelisi että miksi asunnossa ylipäätään löytyi sellaisia.

"Sedällä oli pitkään kaksi kissaa, Madonna ja musta kissa nimeltä Maddalena. Amerikkalaisia lyhytkarvoja. Setä on ihan kissahullu, hän kävi niiden kanssa näyttelyissäkin. Mutta niin, Maddalena tapasi karkailla usein ja se löytyi pari viikkoa sitten kuolleena. Auto oli töytäissyt." Jean-Jacques hymähti kissojen nimille. Michelen setä Vincenzo Crispino toimi pappina eräässä Montréalin roomalaiskatolisessa seurakunnassa. Hän oli kerran huvikseen mennyt katsomaan kun tämä piti messua, jäänyt istumaan takariviin, miettien muistuttaisiko tämä yhtään veljenpoikaansa. Jostain syystä suurin yhteneväisyys oli lopulta heidän tapansa ääntää vieraita kieliä liioitellun voimakkaasti italialaisittain. Suuri mies kasukassa, puhui jylisevällä äänellä. Katukaa, tai olette tuomitut.

"Ajattelin että kissasta olisi ikävä olla yksin." Eläin paistatteli ikkunan vieressä, katseli heitä kumpaakin lempeillä äidinsilmillään.

Michele ei tullut käymään hänen luonaan muuten vain, se nyt oli varmaa. Siihen vaadittiin yleensä kaksi asiaa: että hän oli käymässä setänsä luona Kanadassa ja että hän oli juuri riidellyt sisarensa kanssa. Jean-Jacques mietti joskus, että jos hän olisi itse sattunut syntymään kaksoseksi, niin palvoisiko hän tuota kohdusta asti tuntemaansa henkilöä samanlaisella uskollisuudella kuin Michele sisartaan. Hän itse oli ainoa lapsi, vanhempien silmäterä.

"Sinä se vain rakastat itseäsi yhtä paljon kuin voisit rakastaa sisarusta", Michele oli sanonut hänelle sinä omituisena tammikuun aamuna, kun hän oli istunut villaviltti olkapäillään tuolla samaisella sohvalla.  Jean-Jacques oli katsellut hänen päivettynyttä ihoaan ja otsansa kaarta. Hän ei viitsinyt kysyä tältä mitään tarkennuksia, vaan tarjoili Michelelle kahvia ja sulki oven kun tämä näki asiakseen lähteä.

Kissamadonna ikkunalaudalla, valkoturkkinen mutta nenän päällä ja otsassa musta läiskä. _Semper Virgo._ Vaan ei tahraton. Jean-Jacques tajusi häpeävänsä niitä edellisiä kertoja, jolloin tuo kumma italialaispoika oli ollut vihainen ja kostonhimoinen sisarelleen, ja hänestä oli tullut tälle koston instrumentti.

"Mitä siskosi on nyt tehnyt?" hän ihmetteli antaen katseensa seurata kissan hännän liikkeitä.

"Vaarini haudattiin kuukausi sitten", Michele aloitti ja kohottautui sitten etsimään jotain sohvan selkänojan takaa. Hän nosti sieltä paperikassin syliinsä.

"Vaari asui pienessä kylässä Napolin lähellä. Hän ei ikinä leikannut hiuksiaan, koska siellä paikassa tavattiin ajatella, että hänen hiuksensa olivat jollain tavalla siunatut. Niiden koskettaminen tai yhden hiuksen sormen ympärille sitominen toi ihan todistetusti hyvää onnea." Kertoessaan tarinaansa Michele nosti kassista esiin paksun, mustan palmikon, jossa näkyi joitakin harmaita hiuksia. Vaarin hiukset. Hänellä oli mukanaan hiljattain haudatun vainajan hiukset. Jean-Jacques tuijotti toisen pojan kädessä olevaa lettiä silmät ymmyrkäisinä.

"Vaari halusi että hänen kuolemansa jälkeen minä ja Sara saisimme hiukset. Josko niiden tuomasta onnesta olisi hyötyä luistelu-uralla. Mutta meillä on erimielisyyksiä hiusten käytöstä. Minusta ne pitäisi pitää onnenamulettina. Sara halua teettää niistä hiuslisäkkeen." Michele heilutti palmikkoa kädessään ja laittoi sen sitten takaisin paperikassiin. Madonna naukaisi, ja heidän huomionsa kiinnittyi taas kissaan. Michele nousi ja kulki ikkunalaudan luo. Kissa hyppäsi hänen olkapäilleen ja jäi siihen lekottelemaan, häntä rintakehää vasten kiertyen.

"Hiuslisäke on surkea idea! Mietin mihin voisin piilottaa palmikon siskolta, ja ajattelin kysyä jos  viitsisit säilyttää sitä puolestani jonkin aikaa." Jean-Jacquesille tuli jokin ajatus kun hän katsoi Micheleä ja kissaa, joka oli kietoutunut tämän kaulan ympärille kuin toismaailmallinen suojelija. Wagnerin _Valkyyria_. Siegmund ja Brünnhilde.

"Tiedäthän, että olet oikeastaan ainoa juttu, joka ei ole jollain tavalla _yhteistä_ Saran kanssa."

"Eiköhän se käy", Jean-Jacques totesi. Taikahiukset. Sellaista voi olla vain Italiassa. Michele käveli ympäriinsä levottomana. Kai hänen kuuluisi olla jossain muualla. Jos nyt tässä elämässä ylipäätään kuului tehdä mitään.

"Tämä on mukava paikka. Madonnakin tykkää. Kokeile nyt, se on ihan rento!" Michele hivutti kissan olkapäältään syliinsä, otti pari askelta Jean-Jacquesia kohti ja ojensi kantamuksensa hänelle. Kissa kehräsi _hrr-hrr_. Se tuntui lämpimältä ja rauhoittavalta.

"Voit sitten tulla hakemaan ne hiukset kun sinulle sopii. Kun olet taas käymässä setäsi luona. Ota kissa mukaan toistekin." Michele kohotti katseensa lattianrajasta ja katsoi häneen yllättyneenä.

"Miten vaan. Mutta unohdinkin kertoa. Piispa on järjestänyt sedälle siirron. Hän muuttaa Halifaxiin kai joskus lähiaikoina", hän kertoi. Jean-Jacques kumartui laskemaan Madonnan lattialle. Se katseli heitä kumpaakin pää kallellaan.

"Jonain päivänä sitten", Jean-Jacques sanoi. Jonain päivänä kaikki tilit tasattaisiin. Jonain päivänä ihminen avaisi silmänsä ja näkisi kaiken maailman kissapyhien tuijottavan häntä kirkkaudessa universumin ikkunalaudoilla, silmät loistaen pimeydessä kuin tähdet. Katukaa, tai olette tuomitut.

Michele haki keittiöstä kissan kantokopan ja houkutteli Madonnan menemään sisään. Se vietäisiin Nova Scotiaan ja siellä se tarkkailisi ihmisiä kunnes se jonain päivänä haudattaisiin ja se nousisi taivaisiin ja sitten tulisi se päivä jolloin Jean-Jacques lopulta taas näkisi sen jälleen, se istuisi siellä arkkienkelten joukossa ja kysyisi:

"No, muistitko tuoda vaarin hiukset?"

Mutta se olisi jonain päivänä se, ja tänään Michele ja Madonna lähtivät ovesta ulos ilman pasuunan soittoa.


End file.
